Fake for Position
by Hime Karuru
Summary: Bagaimana reaksi fans jika tahu ternyata posisi dalam member EXO terbalik? Walaupun leader tetap ada pada Suho dan Kris. Tapi, bagaimana jika maknae dalam grup mereka adalah Xiumin? Yang posisinya adalah member tertua? Dan bagaimana jika ternyata Sehun dan Kai adalah 'appa' dan 'eomma' member EXO? Bukan Kris dan Suho? RnR please. ff absurd saya yang kesekian kalinya


Fake for Position

~:EXO:~

Bagaimana reaksi fans jika tahu ternyata posisi dalam member EXO terbalik? Walaupun leader tetap ada pada Suho dan Kris. Tapi, bagaimana jika maknae dalam grup mereka adalah Xiumin? Yang posisinya adalah member tertua? Dan bagaimana jika ternyata Sehun dan Kai adalah 'appa' dan 'eomma' member EXO? Bukan Kris dan Suho? Dan bagaimana jika ternyata Tao tidak takut pada hantu dan kecoa? Kai yang ternyata lembut juga bisa memasak dan orang yang suka bersih-bersih? Sehun yang ternyata tidak cadel dan bersikap dewasa juga berwibawa tidak jahil? Kris yang ternyata punya sisi manis?

:EXO:

-EXO Dorm

Suho bangun paling pagi seperti biasanya. Dia berniat membangunkan Lay dan 'hyung' yang satu kamar dengannya.

"Lay-ge, bangun! Hyung bangun!" ucap Suho. Lay merespon dengan gerakan membuka matanya, namun tidak dengan sang 'hyung' yang malah menarik selimutnya.

"Hyung, bangun! Ini sudah pagi!" ucap Suho lagi, namun tetap tidak ditanggapi. Sedang Lay sendiri sudah pergi ke dapur membantu Do.

"Ah! Aku tahu!" ucap Suho setelah sebuah ide melintas di otaknya.

"Hyung! Sehun hyung! Bangun, Kai eomma sedang berduaan dengan Yeol hyung!" ucap Suho, dan-

"MWO?!" Sehun terbangun dengan penampilan acak-acakkan.

"Ahahaha! Akhirnya kau bangun juga, hyung! Tenang saja, Kai eomma tidak berduaan kok! Cepat bangun hyung, cuci muka dan setelah itu bangunkan Kai hyung!" ucap Suho, Sehun mendengus.

"Aish!" sungut Sehun.

Suho beranjak untuk membangunkan member lain. Dia memasuki kamar trio maknae –KrisHanMin-

"Hei, bangun! Bangun!" ucap Suho sembari mengguncang tubuh Kris.

"Enghm~ bentar lagi!" gumam Kris. Suho mendesah sebal. Dia beralih membangunkan maknae kesayangan sang 'eomma', dan member EXO terutama Luhan.

"Xiu, bangun! Cepat bangun!" ucap Suho, Xiumin dengan perlahan membuka matanya.

"Engh? Suho hyung?" Xiumin mendudukkan dirinya di tepi kasur.

"Bangunkan Luhan, oke? Aku akan bangunkan Kris!" ucap Suho.

"Luhan bangun! Luhan! Luhan bangun!" ucap Xiumin, namun gagal.

"Dasar rusa pemalas!" geram Xiumin.

"AHA! Ehem~ Lu-ge bangun!" ucap Xiumin di samping telinga Luhan, dan dalam sekejap Rusa EXO itu sudah terbangun dan pergi keluar kamar menuju ruang tengah. Suho yang mengetahui itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ckckck! Dia itu-" ucap Suho, tapi kemudian dia mendesah frustasi saat tahu Naga EXO itu tak mau bangun.

"Kris, bangun! Nanti kau tak dapat jatah makan lho dari Kyungsoo hyung!" ucap Suho, Kris mau tak mau membuka matanya malas. Suho tersenyum kecil dan pergi menuju ruang tengah.

"Sudah bangun semua, eo?" tanya Kai yang baru saja selesai mandi. Di belakangnya ada Sehun.

"Cepat sana mandi! Gantian, jangan rebutan!" titah Sehun, semua anggotanya mengangguk.

"Tapi, Kai hyung. Luhan hyung tak mau bangun! Dia tidur terus!" lapor Xiumin dengan rengutan lucu.

"Tenang saja. Aku rasa Sehun tahu bagaimana cara membangunkannya!" ucap Kai. Sehun tersenyum miring.

"Kau mandi saja, Minnie-ya!" ucap Sehun, Xiumin mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan Luhan dengan kedua hyung kesayangannya juga member lain.

"Hng? Kita lihat bagaimana anak rusa ini kelabakan saat tahu Baozi kesayangannya tengah berduaan dengan member lain, eh?" Kai memutar bola matanya malas, namja manis itu jengah dengan tingkah Sehun yang main-main menurutnya.

"Hun! Bangunkan saja, kasihan nanti kalau dia tak dapat jatah makan!" ucap Kai. Sehun mengangguk. "Ok, chagi!"

"YAK! RUSA! Bangun, BAOZI-MU berduaan dengan Kris?!" Luhan sontak terbangun dengan wajah bingung dan kesal.

"Sudah bangun, Hannie?" tanya Kai lembut, Luhan menatap Kai dan Sehun di hadapannya.

"Oh? Kai hyung? Sehun hyung? Pagi! Baozi-ku? Kemana?" tanya Luhan.

"Ada. Masih mandi. Cepat mandi sana!" ucap Sehun ketus. Luhan mendengus.

"Jika kau bukan hyungku sudah aku tendang kau!" sebal Luhan dan langsung berlari ke kamar sebelum hyung evilnya itu memukulnya.

"YAK! RUSA!" marah Sehun. Kai hanya tertawa melihatnya.

"Sudah, ayo ke meja makan!" ajak Kai, Sehun mengangguk kecil.

Di meja makan semuanya sudah lengkap, Kai, Do dan Lay membagikan makanan pada semua member.

"Oh, ne! Hyung, hari ini hanya ada jadwal latihan!" ucap Kris, Sehun mengangguk.

"Setelah ini semuanya langsung bersiap!" ucap Sehun.

"Ne, hyung!" jawab yang lain kecuali Kai.

"Dan, lakukan bagian masing-masing jika nanti ada sunbaedeul!" ucap Kai pelan. Semua member tahu perasaan hyung tan manis mereka. Siapa sih yang mau mengalami hal seperti Kai dan Sehun? Selalu melakukan semuanya dengan sebuah script, selayaknya memainkan sebuah drama.

"Jadi? Kami harus memanggil kalian dengan hanya 'Kai' dan 'Sehun'? Sedang hyungdeul memanggil kami 'hyung' atau 'gege'?" tanya Baekhyun. Kai tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil.

"Memang itu yang harus dilakukan, Baekkie! Seperti biasa~" ucap Kai dengan senyum tipis, membuat Baekhyun menjadi tidak enak dengan hyungnya.

"Sudah, cepat makan makanan kalian! Lalu berangkat!" ucap Sehun.

"Ne!"

-SM Building

Sehun dan Kai kompak menghela nafas setelah turun dari van.

"Semuanya dimulai dari sekarang!" ucap Sehun pelan dan diangguki Kai. Mereka sudah ditinggal oleh yang lain.

"Sehun-a! Kai-ya! Kajja!" ajak Chanyeol dan menarik lengan HunKai.

"Chanyeol hyung!" desis HunKai kesal. Dalam hati Chanyeol dan yang lain meminta maaf. _"Mianhae, hyung!"_

-EXO's Training Room

Semua member EXO berlatih dengan semangat. Tak jarang candaan keluar di tengah-tengah latihan mereka. Walau suasana hati Kai tak baik, dia tetap berusaha bercanda dengan yang lain.

"Huaah~ lelahnya!" keluh mereka semua. Latihan selama berjam-jam memang menguras tenaga.

Xiumin merebahkan kepalanya di atas perut Luhan. Do bersandar pada dinding kaca, di sebelahnya ada Tao. Chanyeol dan Chen entah mendebatkan apa, ada Baekhyun yang bermanja pada Kai. Sehun dan Kris yang duduk bersandingan sambil mengobrol ringan. Suho dan Lay yang juga sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri.

"Kai hyung, apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun. Kai sontak memukul pelan kepala Baekhyun di pangkuannya. "Sakiitt! Hyungie!" ucap Baekhyun manja, Kai jadi merasa bersalah, dia mengusap lembut surai Baekhyun.

"Mian ne, Bakkie? Kau tanya perasaanku ya? Perasaanku sekarang sedang tak baik, Baek. Aku- sudahlah tak usah dibahas. Aku baik-baik saja, oke?!" ucap Kai dengan senyum tipis yang dipaksakan. Baekhyun yang melihatnya merasa bersalah juga sebenarnya.

"Baek hyung! Bangun dari tidur-tiduranmu! Kakiku sudah pegal!" ucap Kai tiba-tiba, Baekhyun langsung saja bangun sebelum Kai berdiri. Kai yang sekarang dalam mode 'maknae', sehingga bisa jahil sewaktu-waktu.

"Aish! Kai! Kau menggangguku!" rutuk Baekhyun. Walau sebenarnya dalam hati dia merasa bersalah pada hyungnya. Baekhyun sempat merutukki ulah gila 'CEO' mereka. Dia kesal, namun ternyata Sehun dan Kai bisa memerankan peran 'maknae' dengan baik, walau dalam hati sepuluh member EXO mereka merasa bersalah pada kedua hyung mereka.

"Kakiku pegal~" ucap Kai sebal dengan rengutan lucu yang menyadarkan lamunan Baekhyun.

"Ayo latihan satu kali lagi lalu pulang!" ajak Suho, yang lain mengangguk. Suho tahu sejak tadi Kai tidaklah seceria biasanya. Memang seperti itulah Kai. Dia berusaha agar para member yang lain tak menyadarinya, dengan cara bertingkah seperti maknae dan berbuat seolah-olah tak terjadi apapun.

Mereka berlatih sekali lagi. Wolf-Growl-Overdose. Namun, tiba-tiba pintu ruang training terbuka dan menampakkan Super Junior sunbae. Dan secara otomatis membuat mereka berhenti latihan. Suho mematikan _tape_.

"Annyeong haseyo~" sapa member EXO.

"Annyeong~" balas ke15 member Super Junior.

"Kalian masih berlatih ya? Waah~ rajin sekali!" goda Heechul.

"Mereka kan memang rajin, hyung!" ucap Donghae dengan nada menggoda.

"Ah! Aniyo. Kami tadi baru saja selesai istirahat. Sunbae terlalu berlebihan!" ucap Suho.

"Kau ini lucu sekali, eo?!" ucap Heechul.

"Oh! Ne, Hankyung-ah, Kibummie mereka adalah rookie SM yang namanya sudah terkenal sejak awal debut!" ucap Leeteuk memerkenalkan Hankyung dan Kibum pada ke12 member Super Junior.

"Annyeong haseyo, EXO imnida!" ucap ke12 member EXO memberi salam perkenalan pada Hankyung dan Kibum.

"Ah, ne annyeong! Naneun Tan Hangeng imnida. Kau bisa memanggilku Hankyung seperti yang lain. Atau gege juga tak apa!" ucap Hankyung dengan nada ramah.

"Annyeong haseyo, naneun Kim Kibum imnida!" ucap Kibum dengan senyum kecilnya.

"Annyeong, sunbae. Kim Joonmyeon imnida. Tapi, biasa dipanggil Suho. Aku leader EXO K. Ini Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo dan kedua maknae kami Kim Jong In atau Kai juga Oh Sehun!" ucap Suho memerkenalkan dirinya dan member EXO K.

"Annyeong, naneun Wu Yifan imnida. Tapi, biasa dipanggil Kris. Aku leader EXO M. Ini Kim Minseok atau Xiumin, Lu Han, Zhang Yixing atau Lay, Kim Jongdae atau Chen, dan maknae Huang Zi Tao!" ucap Kris sama seperti Suho. Sekalian memerkenalkan anggotanya.

"Arraseo. Aku tahu kalian! Kalian sangat terkenal di China. Yah~ tak aku sangka ternyata kalian hoobaeku sendiri. Jangan sungkan, panggil aku hyung atau gege! Jangan sunbae, terlalu formal aku rasa!" ucap Hankyung dengan senyum ramah.

"Ah ne, kamsahamnida!" ucap para member EXO.

"Oh ya, ruangannya masih kalian pakai?" tanya Yesung.

"Ah, ani! Tapi sebentar lagi setelah Overdose selesai, kami akan pulang!" jawab Baekhyun.

"Pakai saja dulu, kami mau lihat kalian latihan! Jarang-jarang lho kami melihat kalian. Biasanya kan Yunho yang mengawasi kalian!" ucap Kangin.

"Ah... Igeo... ne gwaenchana!" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada malu.

"Ahahaha~ santai saja Chanyeol. Kami tak akan menggigit, oke?" ucap Eunhyuk.

"Ah, hahaha... bukan itu maksudku. Kami hanya malu saja. Memang jarang sunbaedul mengawasi kami saat latihan!" jelas Chanyeol, dan Eunhyuk tertawa.

"Aku baru sadar, kalau mereka mempunyai postur tubuh yang tinggi!" ucap Kibum.

"Ne, memang. Asal kau tahu saja, Kris itu mantan kapten basket lho~ dan sebenarnya tingginya itu 190 cm, hanya saja diturunkan 187 cm, karena terlalu tinggi!" ucap Heechul.

"Heechul sunbae~" ucap Kris dengan nada pelan.

"Kau lucu juga ternyata! Ahahaha!" tawa Heechul.

"Sudah, lanjutkan saja latihan kalian!" titah Siwon.

"Ne!"

Member EXO kembali latihan dengan lagu Overdose, dan berhasil membuat ke15 member Super Junior terpukau. Gerakan yang gesit, ekspresi yang mendukung, semangat menari mereka, dan masih banyak lagi yang membuat Super Junior kagum pada EXO.

**PROK!PROK!PROK!**

Tepuk tangan mengakhiri lagu tersebut.

"Wow! Ternyata tak salah kalau Yunho begitu percaya pada kalian! Kalian memang hebat! Daebak!" puji Eunhyuk.

"Ahh! Ne, kamsahamnida!" ucap member EXO dengan rona malu.

"Tao, daebak!" puji Donghae, Tao tersenyum kecil.

"Kalian hebat semua! Tapi sepertinya kita punya beberapa kesamaan. Bukan begitu, Teuki hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Leeteuk.

"Ya aku rasa. Jumlah maknae kalian berapa?" tanya Leeteuk.

"4. Kyungsoo, Tao, Kai dan Sehun!" jawab Chen.

"Jumlah vocalist kalian?" tanya Sungmin.

"Luhan hyung, Suho hyung, Baekhyun hyung, Chen hyung, dan aku. Belum terhitung Lay hyung juga yang terkadang jadi vocalist!" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Jumlah dancer?" tanya Kibum.

"Xiumin hyung, Kris hyung, Lay hyung, Chanyeol hyung, Tao hyung, aku dan Sehun! Tapi ditambah Luhan hyung yang merangkap dancer juga!" jawab Kai.

"Jumlah rapper?" tanya Shindong.

"Xiumin hyung, Kris hyung, Chanyeol hyung, Tao hyung, Kai hyung dan aku!" jawab Sehun.

"Wow! Hampir sama dengan kami. Maknae kami 4 dengan julukkan yang berbeda-beda! Dancer kami ada banyak, 11 itu saat kami masih ber15. Vocal kami ada 5. Rapper kami juga 6!" jelas Leeteuk.

"Eoh? Tak kurang itu hyung?" tanya Chanyeol bercanda.

"Ahahaha~ aniyo, Chanyeol-ah! Sudah terlalu banyak!" jawab Kangin menganggapi.

"Yah~ lanjutkan karya kalian, eo? Jangan berhenti di tengah jalan! Semangat! Oke?" ucap Donghae memberi semangat.

"Ne, hyung!" jawab para member EXO.

"Oh, hyungdeul. Kami permisi dulu, annyeong!" pamit Suho dan yang lain.

"Ne, annyeong~ hati-hati!" balas para member Super Junior.

-EXO Dorm

Semua member EXO langsung masuk kamar masing-masing.

-KaiSooTao Room

Kyungsoo menatap Kai yang langsung merebahkan dirinya. Dia merasa kasihan pada hyungnya itu. Tao yang melihatnya hanya menghela nafas kecil. Sudah jadi kebiasaan sebenarnya.

"Kai hyung, hari ini biar Sehun hyung yang menemanimu, oke? Aku akan ke kamar Baekhyun, dan aku rasa Kyungsoo bisa bertukar tempat dengan Sehun hyung!" ucap Tao memberi usul. Kai membuka selimutnya dan tersenyum kecil pada Tao.

"Tidak usah Tao. Hyung tidak apa!" jawab Kai berbohong. Dia memang sekarang sedang butuh seseorang. Tepatnya Sehun. Tapi, dia tahu kalau Sehun juga tengah sama kalutnya dengan dirinya.

"Hyung, yang dikatakan Tao benar. Tak apa kok! Akan aku minta Sehun hyung kemari!" ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada ceria, Tao dan Kyungsoo sama-sama keluar kamar, menyisakan Kai yang menghela nafas lelah dan kembali mencoba untuk tidur.

-SuLayHun Room

Saat ini perasaan Sehun tengah kacau. Tak seperti biasanya memang, mungkin ini sudah batasnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia dan member lain hanya bisa menjalaninya.

"Sehun hyung!" panggil Kyungsoo. Sehun bangun dari tidurnya dan menatap ke arah Kyungsoo di ambang pintu.

"Ada apa, Soo-ie?" tanya Sehun pelan. Dia sedang tak ingin dilapori member yang bertengkar. Hatinya tengah kacau sekarang. Yang ada nanti malah dia memarahi member lain.

"Apa aku mengganggumu, hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo. Sehun menggeleng.

"Ada apa, hm?" tanya Sehun.

"Hyung, tukar kamar denganku ya hari ini? Kai hyung sejak tadi murung. Aku tak suka melihatnya. Mungkin jika dengan hyung, Kai hyung bisa merasa lebih baik!" ucap Kyungsoo. Sehun nampak berpikir, dan kemudian mengangguk.

"Ya sudah, tak apa. Aku akan menemui Kai!" ucap Sehun. Kyungsoo tersenyum senang.

"Gomawo hyung!" ucap Kyungsoo, Sehun mengangguk kecil.

-KaiSooTao Room

Sehun membuka kamar Kai, dan mendapati si pemilik kamar tengah bergelung dengan selimutnya.

"Selalu seperti ini!" gumamnya. Dia mendekati Kai yang tengah tidur.

"Kai-ya!" panggil Sehun lembut, Kai yang merasa tidurnya diganggu dengan segera membuka matanya dan mendapati namjachingunya tengah tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Sehun-a? Ada apa?" tanya Kai.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya ada apa denganmu, hm? Tak biasanya kau seperti ini!" ucap Sehun. Kai bangun dari tidurnya, posisinya sekarang duduk dengan badan bersandar pada kepala kasur.

"Aku tak apa, Hunnie!" ucap Kai.

"Kalau kau tak apa, kenapa Kyungsoo khawatir padamu, hm? Dia sampai meminta pindah kamar denganku~" ucap Sehun menjelaskan. Kai tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng.

"Maafkan dia yang merepotkanmu. Aku tak apa, sungguh!" ucap Kai. Sehun memeluknya. Namun tiba-tiba pintu kamar tersebut terbuka.

"Hyung! Hyung!" panggil Chen dengan nada panik.

"Ada apa, Chennie?" tanya Kai sembari melepas pelukkan hangat Sehun.

"Baekhyun! Baekhyun demam! Demamnya tinggi hyung!" lapor Chen. Kai dan Sehun dengan segera menuju kamar Baekhyun. Kai merasakan dahi Baekhyun yang panas, saat telapak tangannya menyentuhnya.

"OMO! Baekhyunnie? Bangun chagi! Ya Tuhan! Sehun demamnya tinggi!" ucap Kai panik.

"Kris tolong hubungi manager hyung! Chanyeol panggil dokter!" titah Sehun, Kris dan Chanyeol dengan segera melaksanakan titah Sehun.

"Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun demam? Aku rasa dia baik-baik saja tadi!" tanya Sehun.

"Molla hyung, tadi tiba-tiba tubuh Baekhyun lemas dan panas!" jawab Chen.

"Baekhyunnie! Baekhyunnie! Bangun! Kenapa bisa seperti ini?!" Lay mencoba menenangkan Kai yang nampak panik, Sehun mengobrak-abrik kotak obat. Tapi tak ada satupun yang bisa menurunkan demam Baekhyun.

"Hyung! Tenanglah~" ucap Lay.

"Aku tak bisa tenang sekarang, Lay! Demamnya terlalu tinggi!" ucap Kai. Lay memeluk tubuh gemetar Kai.

"Hyung, kalau hyung panik, nanti hyung juga ikut jatuh sakit!" ucap Lay. Kai menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, Yixing! Tidak!" ucap Kai.

"Suho! Bawa Kai ke kamarnya!" ucap Sehun saat tahu kondisi Kai. Suho mengangguk.

"Hyung, kajja ke kamar! Aku yakin Baekhyun tak apa!" ucap Suho.

"T, tapi Sehun a-!" Sehun menatap Kai tajam.

"Cukup Baekhyun saja yang sakit Kai! Jangan sampai kau juga jatuh sakit! Sekarang istirahatlah di kamarmu! Suho dan Lay yang menemanimu!" ucap Sehun. Kai mengangguk kecil. Lay mengikuti di belakang.

"Hyung, apa kau tak terlalu kasar pada Kai hyung?" tanya Xiumin.

"Bukan aku kasar, Xiumin. Jika dia tak dipaksa, maka dia akan tetap menemani Baekhyun tanpa memerdulikan kondisinya. Kau tahu bukan dia mudah sakit? Jangan sampai dia juga jatuh sakit nantinya!" jelas Sehun, Xiumin mengangguk paham.

Tak lama kemudian manager hyung dan dokter datang. Dokter dengan segera memeriksa keadaan Baekhyun. Manager hyung mengatakan pada Kris bahwa mereka akan dapat libur.

"Baekhyun-sshi tak apa. Dia hanya kelelahan saja. Aku harap kalian merawatnya dengan baik. Maka dia akan sembuh nantinya!" ucap dokter.

"Ne, uisanim!" jawab Xiumin. Peran Sehun di sini adalah 'maknae' sekarang. Karena ada dokter yang berada di antara mereka.

"Ini vitamin dan obat yang harus dikonsumsi oleh Baekhyun-sshi. Diminum tiga kali sehari. Pagi, siang, dan sebelum tidur. Vitaminnya juga jangan lupa untuk diminum setelah selesai makan!" jelas dokter.

"Ne, uisanim. Kamsahamnida!" ucap Xiumin.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi!" pamit dokter dan pergi dari dorm EXO bersama manager hyung.

"Sehun hyung!" panggil Suho. Sehun dan member lain menoleh.

"Ada apa, Suho?" tanya Sehun.

"Kai hyung- dia tak mau makan! Aku meminta Lay untuk membuat makanan. Karena Kai hyung nampak lemas sejak tadi. Tapi, Kai hyung tak mau makan!" lapor Suho. Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Tao mendekatinya.

"Hyung, aku harap kau tidak meledak di depan Kai hyung dan membuatnya menjadi tambah keras kepala nantinya dan tak mau makan! Aku harap kau bisa menanganinya tanpa kekerasan!" ucap Tao. Sehun mendesah lelah. Kai terlalu keras kepala menurutnya, tapi bagaimanapun juga Kai tetaplah Kainya, Jong InNYA.

"Biar aku saja yang menanganinya. Kalian tangani saja Baekhyun. Kalian jangan lupa makan malam juga! Aku tak mau semua dongsaengku jatuh sakit! Dan 'eomma' kalian bertambah frustasi dan khawatir keterlaluan!" ucap Sehun, semua mengangguk.

"Ne hyung!" ucap yang lain.

"Chen-a, nanti kau tidur bersamaku dan Kai saja!" ucap Sehun, Chen mengangguk.

-KaiSooTao Room

Sehun membuka pintu kamar Kai. Helaan nafas lelah yang terdengar dari bibirnya.

"Lay-a, kau temui yang lain saja. Kai biar jadi urusanku!" ucap Sehun, Lay mengangguk dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kai dengan Sehun.

"Hh~ lihat siapa yang sedang keras kepala, eo?" tanya Sehun sembari duduk di tepi kasur Kai.

"Hunnie, Baekhyunnie bagaimana?" tanya Kai pelan.

"Dia baik-baik saja, Kai. Dia hanya kelelahan. Kalau dirawat dengan baik, dia pasti sembuh!" ucap Sehun sembari mengusap rambut Kai.

"Jinjja?" tanya Kai pelan. Sehun mengangguk.

"Nah, sekarang waktunya sang 'eomma' makan! Kau belum makan apapun bukan? Sarapanmu tadi masih tersisa banyak! Jaa! Buka mulutmu, chagi!" ucap Sehun sembari menyuapkan makanan pada Kai.

"Aku tak mau!" ucap Kai.

"Wae? Aku rasa masakan Lay sudah enak!" ucap Sehun. Kai menggeleng.

"Aku tak nafsu makan!" ucap Kai pelan. Sehun mendesah lelah.

"Makan, Kai!" ucap Sehun memaksa.

"Aku tak mau, Hunnie. Aku sedang tak nafsu!" ucap Kai pelan. Sehun mendegus.

"Jangan begini, Kai! Kau tak tahu betapa khawatirnya 'anak-anak' melihat kondisimu, hm? Makan, eo? Beberapa sendok saja, setelah itu minum vitamin. Oke?" bujuk Sehun, dan Kai akhirnya menganggukkan kepala.

'_Tao, aku tak melakukan kekerasan, kan? Lihat? Dia mau hanya dengan dibujuk saja!'_ batin Sehun.

-Ruang Makan

Sehun menemui member lain di meja makan.

"Sudah makan semua, eo?" tanya Sehun.

"Ne, sudah hyung!" jawab mereka kompak.

"Ini. Aku menyisakan untuk hyung!" ucap Kyungsoo sembari memberikan sepiring makanan pada Sehun.

"Gomawo, Soo!" ucap Sehun.

"Ne, cheonmaneyo!" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Kris? Besok libur kan?" tanya Sehun, Kris mengangguk.

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Kris.

"Apa rencana kalian?" tanya Sehun balik.

"Merawat Baekkie!" jawab Chanyeol, Sehun tersenyum kecil.

"Selain itu?" tanyanya lagi, semua menggeleng.

"Memang hyung punya rencana apa?" tanya Luhan.

"Tak ada sih sebenarnya. Awalnya aku mau mengajak kalian jalan-jalan, tapi melihat kondisi sekarang, ya tidak jadi!" ucap Sehun, semua mendesah kesal.

"Tapi, lihat saja besok. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang bisa kita kerjakan!" ucap Sehun, semua mengangguk.

"Saa! Istirahatlah!" ucap Sehun.

"Hyung juga!" ucap Xiumin, Sehun mengangguk.

-EXO Dorm

Kai bangun lebih pagi dan memabangunkan Sehun juga Chen yang satu kamar dengannya.

"Hunnie, bangun! Ini sudah pagi!" ucap Kai. Sehun bergerak sedikit dan perlahan membuka matanya.

"Bangunkan Chen, eo? Chu~" ucap Kai sembari memberi _morning kiss_ untuk Sehun.

"Aish! Kau ini! Baiklah!" ucap Sehun mengalah.

Kai beranjak menuju dapur, dan memasak makanan untuk member yang lain. Dan menyajikan bubur untuk Baekhyun. Selesainya memasak, Kyungsoo dan Lay bangun.

"OMO! Hyung, kau membuatnya sendirian? Kenapa tidak membangunkan kami?" tanya Lay.

"Oh? Kyungsoo-ya? Yixing-a? Selamat pagi! Ne, aku sengaja tak membangunkan kalian. Aku ingin membuat sesuatu untuk kalian! Nah, ini tata di meja, aku mandi dulu!" ucap Kai.

"NE! Selamat pagi juga, hyung!" ucap LaySoo kompak.

Selesainya para member bangun dan mandi, mereka segera menuju ruang makan.

"Waa~ mashitta! Eomma, kau memang yang terbaik!" ucap Tao. Kai mendengus geli.

"Ne, gomawo Tao-ya. Aku sudah habis. Aku ke kamar Baekhyun dulu!" ucap Kai.

"Ne!" diangguki member lain.

-BaekChenYeol Room

Kai memasuki kamar Baekhyun dengan nampan berisi makanan. Dia membuka tirai kamar Baekhyun.

"Baekkie? Bangun sayang~" ucap Kai membangunkan Baekhyun lembut. Tapi hanya erangan lelah yang diberikan Baekhyun. Kai tersenyum kecil. Dia menuju dapur untuk memasak air.

"Hyung? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol yang memasuki dapur.

"Aku? Memasak air untuk Baekhyun!" jawab Kai. Chanyeol mengangguk paham. Setelah air matang, Kai menaruhnya di sebuah baskom aluminium, dan kembali ke kamar Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-a, hyung ganti bajumu dulu, ne?!" Kai membuka kancing piyama Baekhyun bagian atas. Dia usapkan air hangat ke tubuh Baekhyun dengan menggunakan handuk bersih yang dicelupkan pada air hangat tadi. Dengan telaten Kai membersihkan tubuh Baekhyun dan mengganti pakaiannya.

"Baekhyun-a, bangun! Waktunya makan!" ucap Kai, Baekhyun membuka mata dengan perlahan.

"Hyung~" panggilnya lirih.

"Ne, Baekkie? Ada apa, sayang?" tanya Kai lembut, dia membantu Baekhyun duduk bersandar. Kai suapkan bubur yang dia buat pada Baekhyun secara perlahan.

"Hyungie, bubur buatanmu lezat!" ucap Baekhyun pelan, Kai hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Kalau lezat, habiskan!" ucap Kai, Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Setelah buburnya habis, waktunya Baekhyun meminum obat dan vitaminnya.

"Hyung, gomawo. Mianhae jadi merepotkanmu!" ucap Baekhyun pelan, Kai mengangguk kecil.

"Gwaenchana, chagi!" ucap Kai.

"Hyung, sekarang apa yang sedang dilakukan member lain?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Hmm? Bersih-bersih dorm. Dorm sangat kacau!" ucap Kai.

"Hyung temani aku saja, ne? Aku bosan sendirian!" ucap Baekhyun, Kai mengangguk.

"Apapun agar Baekhyunnie cepat sembuh!" ucap Kai, Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. Dia amat sangat menyayangi hyungnya. Belum pernah dia diperlakukan seperti ini oleh hyung kandungnya sendiri, dan Kai adalah yang kedua setelah eommanya.

"Sebelum itu, hyung bawa ini ke dapur dulu, ne?" Baekhyun mengangguk kecil, dan Kai pergi meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun.

-EXO Dorm

Seperti yang dikatakan Kai tadi, dorm ternyata benar-benar kacau. Sehun dan member lain yang membersihkan dorm mengeluh berkali-kali.

"Berhentilah mengeluh, nanti tidak cepat selesai!" ingat Kai, semua memandangnya.

"Hyung, kenapa kau tak membantu kami?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun minta ditemani. Kalau dia tidur, nanti aku bantu kalian!" ucap Kai.

"Temani saja Baekhyun. Di sini biar aku dan mereka yang membereskan!" ucap Sehun.

"Ne. Oh, tenang saja. Di lemari dapur ada beberapa bahan untuk membuat cookies, nanti aku buatkan untuk kalian!" ucap Kai.

"Ne!" jawab yang lain langsung semangat, Kai menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia kembali ke kamar Baekhyun.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Baek?" tanya Kai.

"Sedang melihat-lihat akun instagram milikku, hyung. Lihat! Mereka semua khawatir padaku!" ucap Baekhyun sembari menunjukkan ponselnya pada Kai.

"Eung? Kau benar. Mereka benar-benar menyayangimu, Baek!" ucap Kai. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil.

"Hyung, kenapa di luar berisik sekali?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Mereka sedang bersih-bersih!" jawab Kai.

"Iya aku tahu. Tapi kenapa berisik sekali?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Seperti biasa, Baek. Kau pasti tahu kalau member EXO itu sangat jauh dengan kata 'tenang' kita terlalu dekat dengan kata 'ramai'. Ajhumma di sebelah sering sekali mengeluh padaku karena dorm yang sangat ramai. Hah~" ucap Kai diakhiri helaan nafas.

"Oh? Benarkah? Waah~ aku tak tahu kalau kita bisa seberisik itu!" ucap Baekhyun.

"Kau memang tak sadar. Kau ini kan biang keributannya bersama Yeollie dan Chennie!" ucap Kai, Baekhyun merengut.

"Hyung menyalahkanku, eo? Biasanya kau dan Sehun hyung juga sering bertengkar layaknya suami-istri yang ketahuan selingkuh!" ucap Baekhyun. Kai mendengus.

"Sudahlah, tak usah dibahas. Lebih baik kau tidur, eo? Aku ke dapur dulu, membuat cookies untukmu dan yang lain!" ucap Kai, Baekhyun mengangguk dan kembali berbaring.

"Ne hyung!" ucap Baekhyun.

-EXO Dorm-

Member EXO yang baru saja selesai bersih-bersih langsung tepar di ruang tengah. Kai yang memang masih berada di dapur hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Mereka itu~" gumamnya.

Lay beranjak dari tempatnya hendak menuju kamarnya. Tapi dia berhenti sejenak di depan kamar 92line.

"Baek hyung?" panggilnya pelan, namun tak ada sahutan. Saat dia mendekat, ternyata Baekhyun masih tidur.

"Oh? Masih tidur rupanya...!" ucapnya pelan. Lay beranjak keluar menuju kamarnya sendiri, mengambil baju ganti dan membawanya ke kamar mandi. Tubuhnya lengket dan bau keringat.

"Lay? Yang lain mana?" tanya Kai saat Lay lewat dapur.

"Oh? Yang lain tepar di ruang tengah, hyung. Hyung, mau aku bantu?" tanya Lay menawarkan diri. Kai menggeleng.

"Tidak usah, sebentar lagi juga jadi. Kau mandi saja!" tolak Kai halus. Lay mengangguk dan pergi menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah memasukkan kue-kue tadi ke dalam oven, Kai membereskan dapur yang berantakan, dan setelahnya pergi ke ruang tengah menemui member lain.

"Sehun-a!" panggilnya pada Sehun yang memejamkan mata. Di kanan Sehun ada HanMin yang tidur berpelukkan. Tak jauh dari mereka ada KrisHoTao yang juga tengah tidur.

"Jarang sekali Kyungsoo tidur dengan Chanyeol dan Chen?" gumam Kai bingung. Namun, dia tak terlalu memerdulikannya. Toh, selama dongsaengnya akur itu tak masalah menurutnya.

"Sehun! Sehun! Sehun!" panggil Kai. Sehun mengerang pelan.

"Eng? Kai? Ada apa?" tanya Sehun, dia membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Bangun dan mandilah. Setelah itu makan! Aku sudah memasak makanan di dapur untukmu dan yang lain!" ucap Kai, Sehun mengangguk. Sebelum pergi mandi dia mencium bibir penuh Kai.

"Dia itu-" gumam Kai pelan sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Minnie, bangun! Minnie!" Kai mengguncang pelan tubuh Xiumin, namun tak mendapat respon.

"Apa mereka semua lelah ya?" gumam Kai bingung.

"Hyung, aku angkat ne cookiesnya?!" tanya Lay dari dapur.

"Oh, ne!" jawab Kai.

"Bangun anak-anak! Waktunya makan siang!" ucap Kai sambil mengguncang tubuh Suho yang tak jauh dari jangkauannya.

"Bangun! Ayo bangun!" Kai mengguncang satu per satu tubuh para member.

"Ya Tuhan!" desah Kai frustasi. Sehun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi menghampiri Kai dengan handuk yang melingkar indah di lehernya.

"Ada apa, chagi?" tanya Sehun, Kai menunjuk delapan member yang masih tidur.

"Kau sudah mandi?" tanya Sehun, Kai menggeleng.

"Mandilah dulu, mereka biar aku yang bangunkan!" ucap Sehun.

"Kau tak akan mengasari mereka kan, Hunnie?" tanya Kai khawatir, Sehun menggeleng.

"Tak janji tapi. Sudah sana! Mandilah! Ini sekalian bawa handukku!" ucap Sehun, Kai mengangguk dan pergi menuju kamar mandi dengan handuk milik Sehun.

Dari dalam kamar mandi Kai dapat mendengar teriakkan para member, dan itu sukses membuatnya mandi kilat.

"OMO! Sehun-a?! Apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka, eo?" tanya Kai terkejut dengan keadaan 'anak-anak'nya yang mengenaskan.

"Huwaa~ eommaaa~" mereka berlari ke arah Kai, meninggalkan Sehun yang kesal.

"EH?! Minnie? Ada apa?" tanya Kai lembut.

"Eomma, appa tadi mencubit pipiku! Sakiitt!" rintih Xiumin sembari menunjukkan wajah memerah akan menangis.

"Appa tadi juga menendangku!" adu Luhan.

"Appa memukulku!" adu Chanyeol.

"Appa kejam, eomma!" rengek Chen. Kai menghela nafas dan menatap Sehun lembut seperti biasanya.

"Kalian mandi sana, eo? Setelah itu ke dapur untuk makan!" ucap Kai, semua mengangguk dan langsung pergi meninggalkan ruang tengah.

"Kau terlalu lembut pada mereka!" ucap Sehun sebal.

"Kau yang terlalu kasar pada mereka, Hunnie!" ucap Kai sembari mengusap lembut bahu Sehun.

"Kau mandi cepat?" tanya Sehun, Kai mengangguk.

"Terpaksa cepat karena mendengar teriakkan mereka!" ucap Kai. Sehun mengusap lembut rambut Kai.

"Tapi kau tetap wangi seperti biasanya. Aku tak bohong! Tak percaya tanya saja pada Xiumin atau yang lain!" ucap Sehun sebelum mencuri satu ciuman di pipi Kai.

"OMO! Hunnie!" kesal Kai dengan wajah merah malu.

-EXO Dorm

Baekhyun yang sudah lebih baik bergabung dengan member lain untuk makan malam bersama. Tapi, semua member masih memasang wajah kesal pada Sehun, kecuali Kai, Baekhyun dan Lay.

"Ayolah, kalian masih marah padaku, eo?" tanya Sehun, delapan member lainnya mengangguk.

"Appa, sakit tahu!" gerutu Xiumin.

"Kau kejam sekali, Sehun hyung!" protes Suho.

"Tak bisakah appa bersikap lembut seperti eomma?" tanya Kyungsoo sebal.

"Kau menyebalkan, Sehun appa!" ucap Chanyeol.

"Kau tak bisa pelan, hyung!" ucap Tao kesal.

"Oke oke! Aku salah! Berhentilah bersikap seperti ini, arra? Kalian membuatku pusing!" keluh Sehun.

"Ada apa memangnya?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tak ada apapun, Baek hyung!" jawab Lay.

"Ohh...!" ucap Baekhyun. Kai hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menyuapkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya.

"Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu, kalian nampak menakutkan!" ucap Kai, semua langsung merubah ekspresi mereka. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya maklum.

Selesainya makan malam mereka semua berkumpul di ruang tengah.

"Baek, kau sudah lebih baik?" tanyaTao, Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Eomma, kue buatanmu lezat!" ucap Luhan.

"Kalau begitu habiskan! Dibagi dengan yang lain!" ucap Kai, Luhan mengangguk. Dia membagi kuenya dengan Xiumin, Kris dan Kyungsoo.

"Kami juga mau, Hannie!" ucap Chanyeol. Luhan menyodorkan kuenya pada member lainnya.

"Hyung, kau tidak mau?" tanya Chen.

"Tidak, untuk kalian saja!" ucap Sehun menolak. Kai memandang Sehun dalam diam.

"Gwaenchana, Hunnie?" tanya Kai, Sehun mengangguk kecil.

"Hanya sedikit pusing, tapi tak apa!" ucap Sehun, Kai memijat pelipis Sehun yang berada di pangkuannya.

"Hyung, kau sakit?" tanya Kris, Sehun mengeleng.

"Ani. Gwaenchana!" jawab Sehun. Kai tersenyum kecil dan masih tetap memijat pelipis Sehun.

"Ke kamar saja, eo? Aku temani!" ucap Kai, Sehun mengangguk. Dia beranjak dari tidurannya dan berjalan menuju kamar.

"Kalian kalau sudah jangan lupa bersihkan ruang tengahnya, eo? Jangan tidur larut malam. Baekkie cepat istirahat!" titah Kai, semua mengangguk.

-HunKai's side

Sehun berbaring di kasurnya, namun dia tak tidur.

"Hunnie, gwaenchana? Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Kai.

"Entahlah, aku juga tak tahu dengan apa yang aku pikirkan. Kai?" ucap dan panggil Sehun.

"Mwo?" Kai menatap Sehun yang balas menatapnya.

"Aku lelah. Sungguh lelah. Kapan ini semua berakhir?" tanya Sehun, Kai yang paham maksud perkataan Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum lemah dan menggenggam jemari namjachingunya.

"Secepatnya. Secepatnya, Hunnie! Aku yakin ini pasti akan berakhir. Entah dengan indah atau tidak. Yang pasti ini akan berakhir!" ucap Kai pelan, Sehun bangun dari berbaringnya dan memeluk Kai. Tubuh namjachingu manisnya itu bergetar.

"Ne... arraseo! Aku juga percaya!" ucap Sehun. Kai masih menangis di pelukkan Sehun.

"Uljima, chagi. Uljima... don't cry baby~" ucap Sehun, dia melepas pelukkannya dan mengangkat kepala Kai yang tertunduk. Dia usap lembut air mata Kai.

"Semuanya pasti berakhir dengan indah. Uljima... saranghae Jongie~" ucap Sehun, Kai tersenyum kecil dan memeluk Sehun.

"Na do..." balas Kai pelan.

Tanpa keduanya sadari, kesepuluh member EXO yang lain mengintip dari balik pintu kamar yang terbuka sedikit.

"Ahh~ aku ingin menangis!" ucap Chen.

"Omo, ini menyedihkan!" ucap Lay.

"Hyungie~" Xiumin memasuki kamar tersebut dan menghambur memeluk Kai dan Sehun, diikuti yang lain.

"OMO! Kalian pasti mengintip, eo?" ucap Kai serak sembari mengusap lembut surai Xiumin.

"Hyungie~" panggil mereka bersepuluh. Kai tersenyum kecil, Sehun memandang dalam diam sembari tersenyum tipis

'_Untuk apa aku bingung dan resah? Toh, selama ada mereka semua akan baik-baik saja! Dan juga selama Kai berada di sisiku, itu bukan masalah!_'batin Sehun.

"Karena tadi kalian menguping pembicaraanku dengan Kai. Kalian aku hukum!" ucap Sehun dengan nada main-main, namun semua menganggapnya serius.

"Mwo? Hyung! Andwae! Kami kan... kami..." ucap Kyungsoo terbata dengan rona merah bersalah. Kai mendelik menatap Sehun.

"Berani kau menghukum mereka, aku akan marah padamu, Hunnie!" ucap Kai.

"Hei! Aku hanya bercanda, saengdeul! Mana berani aku menghukum kalian, jika kalian saja selalu berlari pada Kai, eo?" ucap Sehun dengan nada cemburu di akhirnya.

"Waaaw! Sehun appa cemburu pada anak-anaknya, eo? Ckckck..." decak Chanyeol.

"Diam Yeol!" ucap Sehun kesal, Kai tertawa mendengarnya.

"Ayolah Hunnie, mereka dongsaengmu arra? Aku tak akan selingkuh!" ucap Kai.

"Janji?" tanya Sehun, Kai mengangguk. Tanpa aba-aba Sehun mencium bibir penuh Kai di hadapan semua dongsaengnya. Luhan menutup mata Xiumin, Kris menutup mata Luhan, sedang Chanyeol menutup mata Kris.

"Ya Tuhan! HYUNGGG!" Sehun melepas ciumannya dan menyeringai, berbeda dengan Kai yang merona malu.

"Kai hyung tidur denganku saja! Tidak boleh dengan Sehun hyung!" ucap Baekhyun.

"YAK! Baek?!" kesal Sehun.

"Sehun hyung mengerikan, sih?!" protes Lay.

"Haah~ kalian ini~" desah Sehun pasrah. Kai tersenyum kecil.

"Baek, biarkan aku tidur dengan Sehun, tak apa, oke?" Baekhyun mau tak mau mengangguk kecil. Sehun tersenyum simpul.

'_Ya, semua akan baik-baik saja. Tak peduli berakhir dengan manis atau tidak. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Selama mereka dan Kai bersamaku!'_

**:END:**


End file.
